


Next time, Knock

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbating, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sirius Black, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Sirius shows up at Potter Manor one day to speak to his godson. He finds his godson and his lover enthralled in the sitting room. On a whim, Sirius watches the two wizards and receives a proposition from his godson later on.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Next time, Knock

Sirius Black stepped through the floo to his godson’s house. It was a normal day for the former prisoner to mosey his way over to see Harry Potter. When he left London, overhanging clouds threatened rain, but at Potter Manor in Wales, the sun shone brightly. Standing in the house's parlor, he shook his robes viciously. Small particles of soot danced in the surrounding air.

Flicking his wrist, his wand appeared in his right hand. Casting a charm, he felt himself instantly cleaned from head to toe. Replacing his wand in its holster, he moved to leave the parlor. It had been many years since he stepped into Potter Manor until Harry graduated Hogwarts two years ago.

The first thing his godson did was to move into his family home and began cleaning and redecorating. The house still had the old charm that once belonged to Harry’s grandparents. Sirius knew that Harry invited several of his mates to live with him.

As he drew nearer to the muggle family room, he stopped in his tracks. Straining his ears, he heard sounds that he probably shouldn’t be hearing. He heard the unmistakable sound of someone moaning.

Closing in on the family room, he stopped beside the double doors and leaned against the wall. He knew whoever was in there would be right angry at their privacy being disturbed. Not that he wanted to watch, but he could listen, couldn’t he?

“ _ Oh, fuck.” _ Sirius heard, hearing his godson’s voice. 

“ _ You like that, don’t you, Harry?”  _ Another voice spoke up.

It surprised Sirius; it was male. He didn’t think his godson swung both ways. He knew the lad was dating Hermione the last he checked. Did they break up?

“ _ Fuck, you know I do. I love when you suck my cock.”  _

Sirius gulped and wanted to rush from his spot, but he found he couldn’t move his feet. He wasn’t naturally a snoop, and this was a boy he considered his own son! Biting the inside of his cheek, he kept his mouth shut. He hoped it wouldn’t go too much further.

He heard a rustling from inside the room and braced himself for them to exit the room. When no one showed up, he relaxed. He should leave, but he didn’t want to. 

_ “Bloody hell your cock feels so fucking good,” Harry grunted as Neville pushes his cock in his lover’s arse. _

Sirius gulped, his cock stiffening as he continued to listen. Taking a chance, he shuffled his feet quietly and peered into the room. What he saw made his heart thump harder. His mouth dropped open, seeing his godson bent over the couch. Neville was behind him, gripping his godson’s hips as he plunged his cock inside Harry’s arse.

The former prisoner swore to himself as he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the scene. On instinct, his hand slipped to cup his thick cock. Massaging the member through his trousers, he grunted softly. 

_ “I---fuck, I love shagging you.” Neville moaned.  _

Harry dropped his head to the back of the couch. His lover’s cock filling his arse made his cock ache for release. His body heated as sweat bloomed onto his skin. With every stroke of Neville’s cock in his arse brought him closer to orgasm. 

Sirius stood rooted, watching the scene unfold. He sucked in a harsh breath as Harry’s hand moved away from his tight grip on the couch to disappear under his body. His cock thickened as he massaged it through his trousers. 

He forcefully tore his eyes away at the scene, but his canine like ears could hear the quiet slapping of skin as Neville shagged his godson. Their moans reached his ears as he struggled to keep himself composed.

It surprised him; it aroused him. By watching his own godson being fucked, no less! Suddenly, he felt dirty and wanted several showers. He wanted his flesh melting under hot showers. He glanced down at the floor, his eyes catching the noticeable tent in his trousers. 

He wanted to cum. His cock throbbed in agreement. He turned his head back to the slightly open door and contemplated. If he walked in there disillusioned, he knew it would be only a matter of time before he was addicted. 

But no one had to know.

He flicked his wrist and cast the  _ Disillusionment Charm _ before he could stop himself. His body glowed white as he disappeared to blend in with the hallway. Another flick of his wrist and cast a  _ Silencing Charm _ on his feet. It would keep him from making noises as he entered the room. 

His wand hidden safely away, he pushed the door open as quietly as he could and slipped inside. His godson and Neville were still fucking.  _ To be that young again, _ he thought to himself as he crossed the room quickly and sat down in the soft chair beside the fireplace. 

His eyes swam as he watched the two younger wizards continue to fuck in front of him. He couldn’t help but appreciate the strong and taut bodies from their years of Defense training and Quidditch. 

His eyes didn’t widen as he watched Neville reach around to push Harry’s hand off the engorged cock. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Fumbling, he unbuckled his trousers and freed his own hard cock from its entrapment. 

“Fuck your cock is so hard, Harry. Do you want to cum?” Neville asked, his voice low and thick. 

“You know I do,” Harry replied, twisting his body around to reach up and kiss Neville fully on the mouth. 

Their fucking paused for a moment as they savoured the kiss between them. Sirius panted, watching their tongues eagerly glide over one another. Black hair and brown hair clashed as Harry kept his Lil the body twisted around, exposing his lower half to Sirius.

The kiss broke a second later, and Harry turned to grip the back of the couch again. The former prisoner couldn’t take his eyes off the scene as Neville’s cock glides easily in and out of his godson’s arse. This must not be their first or second time. The thought alone made his thoughts run wild for a second. 

Sirius looked down at his cock, a bead of pre-cum leaking from the slit. His balls hurt watching this, and he wasn’t doing anything to relieve his own mounting arousal. He reached for his cock to stroke himself when he stopped. 

Was he really going to wank off watching his godson getting fucked?

He gave his cock a squeeze, eliciting a moan from his lips. He froze, hoping the two wizards didn’t hear him. When they didn’t pause their fucking, he figured he was safe. 

“Harry, I’m gonna cum baby,” Neville panted, his finger digging into Harry’s hips. 

“Cum Nev,” Harry begged, his face twisted in pleasure. 

“Are you coming with me?” Neville grunted, his back arching as he plunged his cock harder into Harry’s arse.

Harry moaned, and Sirius could see the sweaty sheen on his godson’s body. “I wanna cum in you, Nev.”

“Fuck!” Neville cursed as his hips moved erratically before he let out a low moan as he came deep in Harry’s arse. “Bloody fuck,” he mumbled.

Sirius’s mouth dropped open, drool beginning to pool in his mouth to trickle out. His body heated as his hand gripped his cock, fluid leaking from the slit and onto his hand. 

Neville came into Harry’s arse, and it was hotter than sin. He was almost afraid of what it would be like to see his godson orgasm. His cock was slick with his own fluid as he watched Neville ease his cock from Harry’s arse.

Harry quickly turned and stood and pulled Neville into a passionate kiss, his hands sliding down to squeeze Nev’s arse. The former prisoner couldn’t help but to finally look at his godson’s thick cock and his body gave a slight twitch. 

It reminded him of how many times he saw James’s cock when they were at Hogwarts. And that one time….

Harry pulled Neville into his lap as they fell back onto the couch, kissing still. Sirius panted as his godson’s cock teased the seam of Neville’s firm arse. He wanted to get up and take a peek at the forbidden hole, but refrained. 

“I want you inside me,” Neville moaned against Harry’s lips. His godson nodded and flicked his fingers, a thick clear liquid appearing. 

Sirius couldn’t peel his eyes off the scene as Harry slipped the two fingers between the seam to coat Neville’s arsehole as Nev lifted to help Harry slide in. He nearly choked on his own spit as he saw how easy it was for Harry’s cock to slide in Neville’s arse. 

He watched in fascination of their conjoined bodies moving. With each thrust of Harry’s hips, he shuddered and knew he was going to Muggle Hell for watching this. He only prayed that James and Lily didn’t beat him in the afterlife. 

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, his eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped his head to the back of the couch. Neville rotated his hips as Harry whimpered. It was clear that Neville was the dominant one today. 

His strokes became fevered watching them fuck. His own arsehole clenched in response. Their heated moans echoed in the room as the youthful bodies slapped in unison. He could feel his orgasm building, his strokes becoming erratic. 

_ “Fuck!” _ He mouthed, his eyes closing tightly as he came. Hot splashes of cum landed in his hand, coating it. Ropes of cum oozed from his cock as he rode out his orgasm. 

When the rush calmed, he turned his head just in time to watch his godson cum. 

“Bloody hell, Nev,” Harry panted, letting out a guttural moan. His hips jerked a few times as he emptied inside Nev’s arse. 

The young wizards sat there kissing softly as they came down from their high. Sirius still gazing at the two groaned inwardly as he watched Harry’s soften cock slip from Neville’s arse. He flicked his wrist and used a cleaning charm on himself. 

Sirius fixed his trousers and stood up. He knew his spell was holding strong. Escaping from the room, he didn’t think to close it back before he pushed down the hallway and toward the floo. He threw the powder in and stepped into the green flames. 

In seconds, he was gone and stepping into his own place. The fuck did he just do?! He watched his godson have sex and not just sex, but great sex. His cock twitched in agreement and he glared at the front of his trousers. 

He felt panic bloom in his chest. He would have to avoid them for like the rest of his natural born life. Yes, he thought, he would do that.

*******

His hiding didn’t last long when Harry arrived later in that week. He was sitting in his living room, his fingers gripping a set of chopsticks in one hand and a carryout box in the other. 

It had been a week since the incident—as he called it. His nights were plagued with visions of the sordid afternoon. He hadn’t even told Moony, who asked why Sirius was being so skittish.

It didn’t help that he wanked off several times already. Each time feeling satisfied and very dirty. He was sure James would beat his arse for what he did.  _ He _ would beat his arse if he could. 

He was chopstick deep into the carryout box when he felt the wards tingle and a slight pop sounded. He looked up and nearly dropped his dinner seeing Harry in his living room. His godson stood there fully clothed this time, but Sirius could imagine his godson naked.

“Harry,” Sirius said, his voice muffled from a full mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly. “What brings you here?

Harry plopped down in the comfortable chair across from Sirius and eyed him. Sirius felt the urge to squirm. He felt like he was standing in front of McGonagall after getting caught pranking someone. 

“Did you come by the house the other day?” Harry asked. 

Sirius paled. He tried to keep the shaking from showing in his hands as he sat the carryout box on the table with a loud thump, nearly knocking it over. He sat the chopsticks down beside the box and heaved a breath.

“Why do you ask?” 

“Someone floo’d in and alerted the wards. Hermione said it wasn’t her, she was with her parents all day. I know it wasn’t Neville nor Ron.”

_ Of course you know it wasn’t Neville, _ Sirius thought.  _ You were shagging him like a madman. _

Sirius swallowed heavily and leaned back into the couch. His legs spread open as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. He didn’t miss the quick eye flick from Harry as he opened his legs. His heart hiccuped.  _ Did Harry check his cock out? _

“Yeah, it was me,” he confessed. He hated how easy it was to confess to his godson. 

“Oh," Harry replied, gazing at him. “I was home, I didn’t see you.”

The former prisoner’s heart hammered in his chest. If only his godson knew that Sirius had seen him and Neville fucking. He rubbed his goatee with his hand and cursed at the slight tremble. 

“Di—did you, “Harry swallowed heavily. “Did you hear anything?”

It had been years since he blushed, but Sirius felt his face heat. “Yeah, I did.”

“You caught me and Neville shagging.” Harry pointed out without accusing his godfather. 

Sirius nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt his cock twitch as the vivid image flashed through his mind. He could still see Harry bent over the couch. He could hear the moans and the slapping skin. He was in his own personal hell. 

What he didn’t expect to see was Harry smiling.

“Did you enjoy it?” Harry asked, picking at a loose seam on his torn jeans. 

“I did,” Sirius whispered, avoiding looking at his godson. 

“Tell me, Sirius, did you watch or leave?”

“I watch….. and I wanked off,” the former prisoner confessed. He knew Harry would keep interrogating him until he did. 

He looked at Harry in time to see the younger wizard swallow heavily, his face flushed with arousal. Sirius arched an eyebrow at him, wondering if Harry enjoyed being watched. He noted that Harry was taking this invasion of privacy well.

Maybe since Voldemort’s defeat two years ago, Harry learned to live his life how he wanted. This included being a triad with Hermione and Neville. The young wizard lived and loved how he pleased. 

Sirius shifted in his spot, just as Harry did, and smirked. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after this. Getting this off his chest was helping clear his mind. Maybe the visions would disappear and he could function normally again. 

“You know, if you want to join us next time, I won’t have a problem with it,” Harry said casually, but with an edge of conviction. 

Sirius was glad he wasn’t drinking or eating something because he would have choked. Was his godson giving him a proposition? Did he ask him for a threesome? His hands sweat as he thought about Harry’s proposal. 

“Wh—what?” He asked, his mouth agape. 

“I mean it. Neville won’t mind either,” Harry assured him. 

“I’m not fucking my son,” Sirius said adamantly, his silver eyes glaring at Harry. 

Harry chuckled at this, which kind of made him angry. He watched his godson fuck his lover. He didn’t expect to join in. Incest wasn’t something he craved.

“Nothing like that. I’m sure Neville wouldn’t mind your cock in his arse,” Harry said conversationally. His mind hiccuped again. Just the thought of sliding his cock in Neville’s arse made his cock twitch as pre-cum started leaking from the head. 

“It would be hot as fuck watching my boyfriend being fucked by someone else. I love it when he shags Hermione,” Harry said through Sirius’s brain fog. 

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. He gazed at his godson for a long minute before Harry stood up, startling him. He shook his head to clear the fuzz and looked at him. He could tell Harry was serious about the offering. 

“I’ll see you, Sirius,” Harry said, stepping away from the furniture. “Think on it…”

With a twist and a flash, his godson disappeared, leaving Sirius alone and completely mind fucked. He looked at his food, his appetite gone, and groaned. If he was having trouble getting rid of the images of Harry and Neville fucking, now it would be hell knowing they invited him. 

*************

Weeks slipped by and Sirius contemplated Harry’s offering. They saw each other several more times, but Harry never made an inclination that he wanted to talk about it again. He caught Harry eyeing him several times but said nothing. 

The vivid fantasies that lived in his brain refused to leave him. Each night a different fantasy played out, bringing him to orgasm each time. It was becoming hell to sleep at night. He feared it would affect his job as an Auror, but he shut down during work hours.

It sucked knowing this was happening to him. He could have run all those weeks ago and went back home, but he stuck around and watched. Then he got caught and confessed. It still blew his mind that Harry offered a threesome. 

He avoided going to Potter Manor for the past three months and was getting good at making excuses. His fantasies didn’t diminish but grew hotter and stronger every night. It was finally affecting his sleep after almost three months. 

Finally, he found himself with a day off. He was pointing on his couch at his place, his cock in his hand as he wanked off. He knew there was a problem when. He came and was still hard and horny as fuck. He didn’t want to admit that he could easily fix the problem by taking up Harry’s offer. 

During those three months, he tried dating and shagging several lovely females and even brought a Muggle man home for sex. Nothing eased his lust for the shagging he watched. 

Sirius sighed and cleaned himself quickly with magic. Pulling his jeans back up his hips, he leaned forward on the couch. His cock still hard and pushing against his jeans. His thoughts wondered to Harry and Neville. They offered a threesome but never said when. Maybe Harry wanted to be caught again.

He was horny and wanted a good shag and wanking off constantly didn’t throw water on the fire that burned inside him. He glanced at his fireplace and thought. He rose to his feet, his mindset, and grabbed a pinch of powder. Throwing it in, he called out his destination and in seconds he was gone.

When Sirius arrived at Potter Manor, he shivered at the Deja Vu that plagued him. It was a bright day like that last time. With determination, he strode away from the fireplace and in search of the two boys. 

His heart thudded in his chest, his blood boiled with anticipation as he wandered through the house. He hoped that Harry and Neville were home. If they weren’t home, he would try again. 

He didn’t find them in the Muggle room like last time. Shifting to his Animagus form, his sense sharpened as he drew in a long inhale to find their scent. He picked it up and trotted toward the stairs that led up to the second and third floor.

Morphing back into his human form, Sirius stood on the second floor where the library and guests’ rooms were. Their scent wasn’t strong here. He hurried up the stairs to the third floor where the master bedroom was. 

He stopped and listened. The former prisoner’s heart hammered in his ribcage as he tiptoed down the hallway. He scowled at the hardwood flooring. He stopped in front of the master bedroom and held his breath.

He could hear quiet moans through the closed door. People were in there. Quietly, he grasped the handle and twisted it. As he pushed the door open, he gently pushed his head through to look. Inside, Harry and Neville were on the bed half dressed. 

He gulped and pushed the door fully open. Neither boys stopped to see who walked in on them. Maybe they were used to each other walking in during intimate moments. 

His cock jumped to life as he stood there watching the boy’s touch and caress each other. He shifted his eyes as Harry leaned onto his heels and slowly made his way off the bed, taking Neville’s boxers with him. 

He stepped fully into the room, knowing the consequences of his actions. Sirius removed his outer cloak, followed by his shirt he tossed on the settee. 

Harry’s head turned to see him standing there and gave him a wide grin. Sirius let his eyes roam over his godson then to Neville who was sitting up in bed. Before he could stop himself, his eyes found Neville’s erect cock waiting for attention. 

“Come Sirius,” Harry said, coming toward him. His godson was in boxers. Harry stood in front of him, his green eyes penetrating Sirius’s own silver ones. 

The young wizard ran a solitary finger down Sirius’s narrow chest all the way to the seam of his ripped jeans. The former prisoner shuddered, his cock pushing against the zipper, wanting to be set free. 

“What do you want, Sirius?” Harry asked, pulling him toward the bed. 

Sirius eyed both boys before deciding, “I want to watch.”

He didn’t miss the look the boys gave each other before they nodded. As Harry climbed back on the bed and embraced Neville, Sirius sat down on the bed still in his jeans. 

His breath came out in harsh pants watching the boys roll around on the bed. He sucked in a breath as Neville lowered Harry’s boxers off the narrow hips, kissing down his lover’s body. His godson’s cock sprung erect and strong, enticing Sirius. 

He wouldn’t fuck his godson. 

He gulped as Neville lowered his head to lick the head of Harry’s cock. His mouth water watching Neville give his godson a blowjob. Sirius reached down to massage his cock, his arousal spiking with every bob of Neville’s head. With a flick of his wrist, his ripped jeans disappeared, leaving him in his boxers.

He wanted to groan in disappointment when Neville released Harry’s cock and kissed up his godson’s body to kiss him on the mouth.

Suddenly, Harry rolled them over and moved down Neville’s body to rest on his knees. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head over Neville’s tight hole, making his partner moan. Sirius’s cock twitched in his boxers and he shoved a hand into and gripped his dick.

He grunted low, fighting to release his cock. Instead, he stood quickly and shove his boxers off, tossing them aside. He sat down just as Harry sunk his cock in Neville’s arse. 

His brain hiccupped as he crawled his way over to the conjoined lads and rose to his knees, his cock erect and oozing with pre-cum. He needed to get closer. He needed to watch his godson fuck his lover. With each slide of Harry’s cock, the wanton moans from the lads echoed in his ears. 

“Sirius,” Neville gasped, arching his back and gaining the former prisoner’s attention, “suck my cock.” 

His eyes widened, but he lowered himself toward the erect cock. Placing himself on all fours, his arse in the air, he leaned down and in one gulp he swallowed Neville’s cock. 

Sirius, mindful of Harry fucking Neville, bobbed his head slowly, tracing his tongue over the large vein that throbbed on the younger wizard’s cock. The older wizard groaned as fingers gripped his black locks, tugging on them. 

Sirius cupped Neville’s balls, rolling them around delicately in his hand. His own hips bucked hearing Neville moan his name. Harry’s voice was guttural as he thrust into his lover’s arse. The fingers tightened on in his hair and held his head still while the younger wizard fucked his mouth.

“Sirius,” Neville gasped, feeling the older wizard’s tongue lick a sensitive spot. “I’m gonna cum.”

Hearing those words spurred Sirius to increase his sucking. He slipped a finger to stroke the sensitive skin under the balls. Neville moaned whoreishly before he came in Sirius’s mouth.

Sirius relaxed his throat to swallow the hot spunk. He moaned, his hips jerking in anticipation. He wanted to cum all over the bed, but he forced himself to not too. Over Neville’s moans, he heard Harry moan loudly as he emptied inside his lover. 

The heady sensation was intoxicating. Sirius released Neville’s softening cock a minute later and rose to his knees, his chest heaving slightly to catch his breath. He wet his lower lip, tasting cum. 

He fell back onto his arse as Neville pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry’s hands going straight to Neville’s sensitive cock stroking it lovingly. It never realized how hot it was to watch two men kiss. Harry broke the kiss and reached for Sirius. 

He raised an eyebrow at him, but took his godson’s hand and let himself be lifted. On his knees, it struck him stupid when the two lads placed their hands on him. It stunned him more when they leaned forward to place kisses on his chest. Sirius closed his eyes and threw his head back. His mouth hanging opening, gasping for air. 

He moaned, jerking his hips as he felt a hand on his aching cock. “Fuck,” he hissed low, throwing his head down to look at the scene before him. 

Harry was teasing the right nipple with his mouth, his hand on Sirius’s hip. Neville was lowering himself slowly to lie down to take Sirius’s cock in his mouth. Sirius frowned through his lust filled fog. He didn’t want his cock sucked; he wanted to fuck. 

He wasn’t as young as he once was and couldn’t come back quickly.

Placing his hand on Neville’s head, he slipped his fingers through the soft strands to make him stop. Neville rose to face him, then looked to Harry for clarification. 

“I want to fuck,” Sirius grunted hoarsely. 

The younger wizards smiled at each other and there was a quick scramble to move about. Since Sirius refused to fuck his godson, he found himself positioned behind Neville. His cock jumped, finally seeing the hole he longed to see all those months ago. 

He reached out hesitantly to touch the younger wizard’s arse, but when he finally touched skin, he found he couldn’t stop touching Nev’s arse. Harry was underneath Neville, in the same position Nev had earlier. He waited and slid his hands over Neville’s firm arse, dipping his fingers between the seam every few strokes. 

When Neville was fully encased in his godson’s arse, Sirius angled himself, his cock in hand to wedge it between Neville’s arse cheeks. He shuddered, moaning quietly, feeling the firm flesh hug his cock.

The tip of his cock oozed as he pushed his aching cock inside Neville’s hot entrance. Sirius paused as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was barely inside the younger wizard and he was ready to bust. 

He gripped Neville’s hips tightly, making the younger lad moaned quietly. Sirius took his time to push the rest of his cock in Neville’s arse. Once fully sheathed, he took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

He looked down to see them joined and his eyes swam at the sight. Neville’s firm young arse hugged his cock like it was meant to be there. Sirius tore his eyes away from the sight to peer down at the younger lads, who had let him slide his cock in Nev’s arse.

Sirius took a breath and motioned that he was ready. With each thrust, he moved closer to reaching his peak. His fingers tightened on Neville’s hips, leaving red fingernail marks. Below him, he heard both Neville and Harry moan as they were being fucked. 

Sweet bloomed on his naked back and chest, and he continued to thrust his cock in Nev’s arse. The head of his cock rubbed the walnut-sized organ inside, making the younger lad moan and squirm. The room was humid as magic seeped from the three of them.

Sirius ran his hand down the younger lad’s spine before spanking the arse cheek. Below him, Harry moaned loudly at the sound of the smack. Neville’s hips jerked, his pace increasing as Sirius continued to smack his arse. 

Neville rose unexpectedly and pushed his arse back onto Sirius’s thick cock. Sirius slides his hands around to caress the younger lad’s chest before lowering his hands to grab his godson’s arse to give to a slap.

“Bloody fuck,” Harry grunted as Neville swore. “Spank me again,” he demanded hoarsely. 

A few more taps on the arse had Harry screaming whoreishly. Sirius, being taller, leaned over and watched Neville’s cock pump furiously into his godson’s arse. His mouth watered and his throat closed up. The sight was enough to make him cum. 

Sirius rested his hands on Nev’s shoulders, holding him still as he rammed his cock in the hot sheath. He was close to his own orgasm, having to hold out to enjoy himself. 

“Fuck, I’m close, Sirius grunted, his cock slipping from Nev’s tight arse.

Both lads moaned in agreement. His pace became erratic as he chased his orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moaned. Sirius looked down at his cock pumping furiously in Neville’s arse and he closed his eyes as he came, his hips jerking as he emptied his spunk in his partner’s arse.

Seconds later, through the fog of his own lust, he vaguely heard as Neville and Harry came with him. He panted, his chest heaving as his hips jerked until the softening member slowly slipped from the younger arse. 

Sirius ran his hand over his face, wiping the sweat away. He watched as Neville and Harry fell back onto the bed and laid there before reaching toward each other for a long kiss. 

He whimpered a little but moved himself off the bed. His cock hung limply between his legs. The sex banked the fire that burned inside him for weeks. Would this be the last time he found himself buried inside another wizard, probably not, but for now they satisfied him. 

He reached for his jeans, slipping them on. Sirius found his shirt and pulled it over his head. He wasn’t ashamed nor embarrassed, but he felt like he needed to leave so the two younger wizards could have alone time.

Just before he placed his hand on the door, his godson stopped him calling out to him.

“Sirius,” Harry called, rolling over and leaned up to look at him. Sirius turned around and looked at his naked godson. 

“Yes?” 

“Next time knock. You don’t have to snoop..” Harry said, giving him. A lascivious smirk. 

Sirius’s cock twitched, but he nodded wordlessly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 


End file.
